mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
John Dodson
John Dodson is a current bantamweight and former flyweight fighter in the UFC. He is the bantamweight winner from TUF 14. TUF Finale at Bantamweight He most recently made his UFC debut against fellow finalist TJ Dillashaw to decide the Season 14 Bantamweight Ultimate Fighter. Dodson knocked Dillashaw out in the first round, handing him his first loss and earning the title of "Ultimate Fighter." Drop to Flyweight Dodson was next rumored to drop down to the UFC's brand-new flyweight (125 pounds) division. Instead, he stayed at bantamweight to face fellow prospect Darren Uyenoyama. Unfortunately, Uyenoyama was injured shortly before the bout was scheduled to take place and he was replaced with UFC newcomer and flyweight prospect Tim Elliott. The fight's weight class was also switched to flyweight (125 pounds.) As well as being Elliott's UFC debut, it would be Dodson's flyweight debut. Dodson defeated Elliott via unanimous decision after a great fight. He then faced newcomer Jussier Formiga to decide the next flyweight title contender. After a relatively boring matchup, Dodson knocked Formiga unconscious in the second round to earn a title shot against newly crowned UFC flyweight champion Demetrious Johnson. The fight took place in January 2013. Johnson defeated Dodson via a close but unanimous decision. Second Title Run After a hefty layoff Dodson signed in late September 2013 to fight newcomer Darrell Montague. He knocked Montague out in the very first round earning a Knockout of the Night bonus. Dodson next stepped in to replace an injured Ian McCall against flyweight newcomer and bantamweight veteran Scott Jorgensen. Dodson himself was injured and replaced by former Bellator bantamweight champion Zach Machovsky. Dodson next signed to fight John Moraga, a rematch of an October 2010 bout outside of the UFC which Dodson had won by unanimous decision in the Dominican Republic. Dodson broke Moraga's nose in the second round and the doctor stopped the fight before the third round could begin. Dodson next fought former Bellator bantamweight champion and friend Zach Makovsky winning a very close and controversial unanimous decision. The 'win' earned him a title rematch with Demetrious Johnson. Johnson utterly dominated Dodson en route to a unanimous decision, making an example of him. Back to Bantamweight Dodson moved back up to bantamweight after the humiliating loss, making his debut against veteran Manny Gamburyan. Dodson knocked Gamburyan out very quickly, in thirty-seven seconds. It was a destruction. Fights *John Dodson vs. TJ Dillashaw - The fight was the UFC debut of both men, to decide the bantamweight winner of Season 14 of TUF. The fight was TJ Dillashaw's first loss. *John Dodson vs. Tim Elliott - The fight was the flyweight debut of Dodson and the UFC debut of late replacement Tim Elliott. *John Dodson vs. Jussier Formiga - The fight was for the first title shot against newly crowned UFC flyweight champion Demetrious Johnson. The fight was Jussier Formiga's UFC debut. *Demetrious Johnson vs. John Dodson - The fight was for the UFC flyweight title with Demetrious Johnson defending. *John Dodson vs. Zach Makovsky *Demetrious Johnson vs. John Dodson 2 *John Dodson vs. Manny Gamburyan - The fight was Dodson's return to the bantamweight division. Category:Flyweight fighters